


[SBSS/GGAD] 神与精灵

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS睡前童话 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 架空神话。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS睡前童话 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836418
Kudos: 2





	[SBSS/GGAD] 神与精灵

格林德沃走上雪山顶，唤出鱼竿，振臂将鱼钩甩向空中。银线倏然绷直，金钩稳稳坠入浮在半空的漩涡中心。他凝视那被称为“迷惘之眼”的漩涡，在静谧中等待今天的收获。  
迷惘之眼是迷惘之河的中心，迷惘之河是连通天上凤凰宫与地底食死城的唯一通路。向上的清之泉与向下的浊之泉共同组成迷惘之河，两股流向相反的水流在空中交汇，变成俯瞰大地的巨大眼睛。神明管它叫“迷惘之眼”，凡人将其称为“神明的垂泪之眸”，因为从地上看去，一股清泪流向天空，一股浊泪流入地底。  
银线颤动起来，格林德沃迅速收线，金钩上勾着一只晕头转向的红色精灵。  
“放下我，垂钓者！”穿着红裙的小精灵尖叫着。她怕极了，在她进入清之泉前，伙伴就曾告诉她，被雪山顶的垂钓者带走的爱之精灵都失踪了，再也没人见过她们。  
格林德沃就像没听见一般，随手将她丢进陶罐中，接着再次甩出鱼钩。  
当银线第二次颤动的时候，收回的金钩上挂着一只郁郁寡欢的黑色精灵。  
“……垂钓者。”穿着黑裙的小精灵忧郁地说，她抬头看了他一眼，又认命般垂下眸子。她进入浊之泉前，伙伴也提到过雪山顶的垂钓者，对恨之精灵而言那只是命运千万种选择的其中之一，她们不在乎这些，也无所谓去哪里。  
格林德沃面无表情地将她也丢进陶罐。主要材料已经齐全，这次该用什么混合？他将罐子放在雪地中，开始思索起来。  
怎样的造物才是完美的？在邓布利多成为凤凰宫的主人前，他们把臂同游的日子里，不止一次探寻过这个问题。  
“他分解了，”那是他们目睹的第一场死亡，死者是一名凡人，他咽下最后一口气，尸体自动分解成各色光点，“暖色的飞向清之泉，冷色的飞向浊之泉，一些到天上去，一些进入地底。”  
那些暖色的光点进入清之泉后，就凝结成红裙精灵，她们代表着爱、温暖、洁净、快乐等等正面的情绪，冷色的光点进入浊之泉后，则凝结成黑裙精灵，她们代表着恨、寒冷、污秽、悲伤等等负面的情绪。  
“筛选标准不是凤凰宫和圣城定下，但它们自发分了类。”格林德沃说。彼时他还不是雪山上的垂钓者，而是地底圣城的主人，圣城那时也不叫食死城。  
“这不合理，凡人应当留下些什么，而不是被神明瓜分，留下的才是他们‘自身’。”邓布利多说。  
“他们只是神明的造物，”格林德沃耸耸肩，“不过，他们也留下了一些东西，那些无需分类的。”  
他伸手在空气中点了几下，那些透明气体闪过彩色光点。那是“美”与“丑”，它们没有偏好，于是无法变成精灵。  
“在我下来之前，我不知道爱之精灵的由来是这样。”邓布利多说。  
“在我上来之前，也不知道恨之精灵的由来是这样。”格林德沃说。  
神明与精灵共生，精灵也盼着借此成神。她们顺着迷惘之河来到自己该去的地方，然后住进神明心中，撷取温柔或严酷、圣洁或肮脏。但，到现在为止，没有任何精灵成神，也没有任何神明取得突破。  
他们没来得及在分道扬镳前找出答案，难以消化的爱和恨在天上和地底越堆越多，相斥的精灵们引动神明的情绪，这是战争的开端。  
之后，格林德沃远走，变成雪山上的垂钓者，邓布利多回到天上，成为凤凰宫的主人，圣城换了名为伏地魔的新主人，也更名为食死城。

邓布利多此时与格林德沃思考着同样的问题。  
天地之间的战争已经太久了，无法消化的爱恨越来越多，天在往下坠，而地在向上升。凡人死去之后依旧会分解，爱恨被神明撷取，给予他们相互攻击的力量。  
“你没有成神，纵使每天与日月相伴，将自己放在他们的吐息中，一天比一天更加温柔圣洁。”邓布利多对爱之精灵的女王说。  
“我不明白为什么，也许你会有头绪？”爱之精灵的女王用悦耳的声音问。  
“我不知道，但我想，如果天上找不到答案，你可以带着你的孩子们下去看看？”邓布利多建议她。  
“我不愿意，我们不喜欢寒冷，不喜欢地下的污泥。”爱之精灵的女王皱眉说，即使她在陈述相左的意见，她的声音依旧柔和，宛如说着绵绵情话，“我们追着温暖的太阳和皎洁的月亮而来。”

“放我出去，垂钓者！别把我和这个阴冷的家伙关在一起！”被关在陶罐中的爱之精灵“哒哒”敲击着罐子。  
“……”恨之精灵看了她一眼，往相反的地方走去，坐下来抱着膝盖团成一团，尽量远离她。  
“你不喜欢？”格林德沃问。他隐隐觉得自己抓到了问题的关键。  
“我不喜欢！我要到温暖的太阳和皎洁的月亮身边去！”爱之精灵大声说。  
“我也不喜欢……她很吵。”恨之精灵捂住耳朵，“我宁愿去我该去的地方。”

“你是爱的精灵，却这样挑剔。”邓布利多说，“你抛弃了恨，快乐抛弃悲伤，幸福抛弃痛苦，洁净抛弃污秽。”  
“我不认为我有错，”爱之精灵的女王说，“抛弃她们，于是我变轻了，就浮上来，可以与日月在一处。”  
“如果连你都不愿意去感受……”邓布利多说，他看起来有些难过。

“你们要融合起来，彼此接受，才能变成完美的造物。”格林德沃说。  
“什么造物，我不在乎！”爱之精灵尖叫起来。她的红裙已经被恨之精灵散发出来的阴郁气息染黑，她的身体也变得寒冷，洁白的胳膊上起了一粒粒鸡皮疙瘩，“滚开，别拥抱我！”  
“我甚至没敢接近你！”恨之精灵辩驳，她贴着罐壁委屈地缩起身子。罐子里的温度更低了，从她所在的地方开始结出细小的冰粒。  
“好冷，”爱之精灵的牙齿开始打颤，她也委屈起来，泪水盈满美丽的眼睛，“收起你的悲伤，你会冻死我。”  
“我没想冻死谁。”恨之精灵抽噎起来。  
罐子里开始落雪，洁白的雪花不一会儿就覆盖了恨之精灵的黑裙，直堆到她抱膝哭泣的手臂上。爱之精灵已经无法说话了，她被冻在雪地中，如一朵冰冻的红花，脸上的泪珠都凝成冰晶。  
罐子安静下来，格林德沃也确定了心中的主意。他伸出手，从天地间取来雪峰顶上的莲花、沼泽底部的污泥、海天相接处的落日余晖、森林中的早歌、深海里漆黑的静默和雷雨中耀紫的轰鸣。  
材料被一样一样加入罐子中，两只精灵被埋起来看不见了。加热罐子前，他沉吟片刻，小心翼翼从自己心中抽出一丝求而不得。丝线进入罐子，将材料们牢牢拴起，冰蓝色火焰燃起，将她们变成纯粹的元素，重新整合。

“我们不如来做个实验，”邓布利多抽出一封信展示给爱之精灵的女王，“这是来自食死城的邀请，让你的孩子与我的使者一起去。”  
“我们进不去食死城，”爱之精灵的女王摇摇头，“他们的城主筑起高墙，所有的爱都被挡在门外。”  
“这次不一样，”邓布利多眨眨眼睛，“这是一份联姻的邀请，如果你好奇的话，不妨来听听。”  
他转身向会议厅走去，爱之精灵的女王款步跟在他身后。

“信件发出后，你更沉默了，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔站在食死城的高墙上，猩红的眼睛倒映着流入城内的浊之泉。那道水流滋养着城外的荒野，让土地从荒芜变成腐朽，从沙漠变成泥沼。  
穿着黑斗篷的斯内普站在伏地魔身后，他注视着恨之精灵从泉水中飞出。那些穿着黑裙的小家伙神色各异，有的疲惫、有的愤怒、有的兴奋、有的忧郁。  
他无需回答伏地魔的问题，因为对方很快开始自问自答：“如果你在怪我用你做实验品的话……你没有说不的权利，你该知道你让我很不满意。”  
“听从您的安排，主人。”斯内普平静地说。  
“将你心中的精灵唤出来，西弗勒斯，让我看看她的状态。”伏地魔说。  
斯内普伸手点在自己心脏处，他的指尖绽出银色丝网，穿过胸膛打入心脏，接着，一只穿黑裙的小精灵被剥离出来，关在银色笼子里。她的脸色与他同样苍白。  
伏地魔伸出手指，指尖还未接触到笼子，那只恨之精灵已经发了疯似的往笼子另一侧撞去。  
“排斥更严重了，我从未见过如此排斥我的恨之精灵。”伏地魔收回手，“食死城的时间不会流动，它天然吸引着所有恨之精灵。但你的时间开始动了，为什么？”  
“我不知道，主人。”斯内普低下头，斗篷将他的脸遮进一片阴影中。  
“你想出去。别急着否定，”伏地魔说，“我是仁慈的，你不能出去，但我可以将对应的‘爱’接进来。”而‘爱’将在食死城中死去，甚至都不需要他特意做些什么，那些爱洁逐光的精灵根本无法在黑暗寒冷的地方生存。死去的‘爱’将催生绝望，到那时，他就将西弗勒斯的精灵吞噬，来强化自己的力量。

“‘以暂时休战为条件，求娶凤凰宫最美丽的女神’荒谬！”詹姆将信扯碎丢到桌上，那些碎纸又自动组合起来。  
“首先，他不可能休战，如果休战也是为了更大的阴谋，其次，莉莉已经有婚约了。”小天狼星愤怒地说。  
“但这是个将爱之精灵送进地底的机会。”邓布利多说，“我想我已经知道让天不再下坠，地不再上升的方法了。”  
“如果爱恨继续堆砌，天地早晚会接触到迷惘之眼，介时迷惘之河会吞噬一切，或者那时候该叫迷惘之海了。”他继续说，“倘若爱之精灵愿意去下面看看，并将食死城中恨之精灵放出来，爱恨都到人间去，天地就会复原。”  
“对不起，打断一下，”爱之精灵的女王说，“你不该替我做决定。”  
“不，我绝不会替任何人做决定。我只是建议你，放你的孩子下去看看。”邓布利多说，“造成现在局面的原因是你的偏好，或许就是因为你有偏好，所以才推不动命运的轮盘呢？”  
爱之精灵的女王沉默了。她不想放弃爱洁逐光的习惯，但又无法反驳邓布利多所说的情况，她确实推不动命运之轮。爱的力量居然不能推动命运，这简直不可思议。  
“好吧，或许应该下去看看。但是，爱之精灵无法在不喜欢的地方生存，我不能看着我的孩子死去。”爱之精灵的女王说。  
“嗯，那这样的话，不妨问问有谁乐意下去？”邓布利多建议。  
“如果你不替任何人做决定的话，那么，听好了，我不愿意。”莉莉说，“你们不能拿我当作筹码，而且我的精灵也不愿意。”  
“没人敢拿你当筹码，亲爱的！”詹姆大声说。  
“没错，这不合理。何况，这听起来更像个潜入任务。”小天狼星说，“我觉得詹姆去也可以完成。”  
“确实是潜入任务，”邓布利多用指节轻敲桌面，“我很高兴你们认识到了。”  
“但我不愿意！我不穿新娘服！”詹姆说，他脸都气红了，“我的精灵也不愿意！小天狼星更合适，他头发长！”  
“我不合适！”小天狼星抗议，“我有胡子！”  
“反正你要带上新娘面纱！”

斯内普看了看手中的恨之精灵，伏地魔离开之后，她恢复了平静。小家伙扒着笼子栏杆仰头望着，他抬头跟着她望上去，浊之泉从一片漆黑中倾泻而下，不见星空。  
地底怎么可能看到星空？但她还是执着地望着，一刻也不肯低头。斯内普将她放回心脏。他知道她仍会保持着仰头的姿势，随着每一次跃起的心跳，积蓄更多的思念。  
伏地魔不知道引动她这样的根本不是对应的爱之精灵，而是一颗星星。明亮、灿烂，他在人间仅惊鸿一瞥，凝固的时间就如融冰般动起来，滴答滴答，这份悸动再也没停止过。

“你动作要慢一点儿，”莉莉将美丽的新娘花环戴在小天狼星头顶，“柔和一点儿，才像个美丽优雅的女神。”  
“得了吧。”他嘀咕着，伸手扯着新娘礼服的腰带。那些蕾丝和金粉简直要了他的命，还有网格手套和勒得死紧的素鸡。  
“别扯，嘿，你快要把丝带拉断了！”詹姆在一旁提醒他。  
小天狼星掀开繁复的裙摆，将脚翘到梳妆台上。他带着网格手套的手握成拳伸到詹姆面前：“看看我的肌肉，詹姆，伏地魔是瞎了还是疯了会认为我是最美丽的女神？”  
“你不用担心入城的问题，”詹姆一边翻着衣柜中的各式裙子一边说，“食死城没这种先例，所以没有任何习俗和惯例。你大概可以直接坐马车到新房门口。”  
“但是手套让我很不舒服！”小天狼星伸手嫌恶地拽了一把手套上的蕾丝花边。  
“那不然你换条裙子吧？”詹姆建议，他取出两条裙子向小天狼星展示，“这件是泡泡袖，像雪白的云朵一样，蓬蓬的裙摆如翻滚的浪花。另一件是抹胸裙，点缀着金片和水钻，下摆是非常优雅的鱼尾摆。”  
“……”小天狼星顶着花环目瞪口呆地看着他拎着裙子侃侃而谈。  
“不用这么惊讶，我最近在帮莉莉挑婚纱。”詹姆笑着说。  
“我建议你选泡泡袖，”莉莉说，“你的肩比女神都宽，而且蓬蓬裙可以更好的遮掩身材。”  
“我只是想换一双手套，我之前好不容易才穿上现在的裙子，我看不出它和你说的蓬蓬裙有什么区别！”小天狼星说，“除了袖子不一样。”  
“区别可大了！我真不明白你怎么看不出。”莉莉说，“而且那一条是露背的，可以展示你漂亮的蝴蝶骨。”  
小天狼星差点儿蹦起来，幸亏詹姆提前将他摁在椅子上。  
“对自己有信心一点儿，你的脸很……”莉莉俯身帮他描眉，之后又给他眉心点上金粉，“俏丽。”  
“俏丽！”小天狼星大吼，“俏丽！哪怕我三岁时候听到的夸赞都是英俊！”  
“别那样粗声粗气的说话，”詹姆说，“你应当柔声细语。”  
“穿件斗篷吧，”邓布利多建议，“给对方多一点反应时间。”  
小天狼星不再说话，气哼哼任他们摆弄。其实，他会如此轻易答应这个要求，除过出于神明对天地的责任感，还有一份属于自己的期待。  
他的精灵可能是唯一愿意去地底的那一只。他想找到那个凝望星星的少年，自人间惊鸿一瞥之后，那双黑曜石般的眼睛再没有出现过，但那份心情却总从地传上来，固执又小心翼翼，引得他心中的精灵也随着每一次心跳期盼起来。

格林德沃对陶罐进行最后一次加热。  
罐子中冰雪消融，爱与恨的精灵融合在一起，变成一名赤裸的婴儿。她正美美的安睡，肤白胜雪，如缎面般光滑，嘴唇红艳，如花瓣般柔嫩。  
他本想将罐子打破，用刀将她的心剜出来，看看会不会分解。但现在，他几乎能确认她就是完美的造物了，因为他不忍心下手。  
格林德沃将罐子揣在怀里，从心中扯出所有的求而不得，用这些丝线换下鱼竿上的银线，接着，将金钩甩到天上去。他大力拉扯鱼竿，金钩稳稳不动，于是他笑了，拽着丝线向上爬去。  
邓布利多站在凤凰宫门口，看着柱子上环绕的金钩。他微笑着点点柱子，凤羽雕刻活了过来，将金钩与丝线牢牢固定。

“我还是不理解，为什么会有‘恨’想离开这里。”伏地魔看着载着新娘的马车驶进食死城中，“不过，不可能有‘爱’愿意进来。”  
“明天我就能收获‘绝望’。这对西弗勒斯来说是不错的终结。”伏地魔低语，他满意的点点头，走回自己的宫殿中。

斯内普抿着唇，看着自己的新娘大力推开车门，敏捷地跳下来，然后笨手笨脚提着裙摆进屋，一屁股坐在床上。  
这就是凤凰宫最美的女神？斗篷翻飞间他似乎看到了她的手腕和脚踝，呃，用健壮形容一位姑娘似乎有失礼数，但是它们确实不能用纤细来描述。而且不知道她是不是穿了高跟鞋，她走过他身边的时候，他得抬着头看她。  
不管这名女神是谁，她的精灵肯定会排斥这里，他没什么好办法，只能如实告诉她她或许命不久矣。  
“你……”他刚说了一个字，就看到新娘一把扯掉斗篷，掀开面纱。  
她……好吧，就算他妆容精致，穿着漂亮的蓬蓬裙，也毫无疑问不是个女神。得承认他确实很……俏丽。微卷的黑发被小心后梳，用各式簪花雕琢成优雅的盘发（可见对方为了这身打扮是很下了一番功夫的）。眉心点着金粉，一双眼睛顾盼生辉，胡子被刮掉了，整张脸不会显得违和。宽肩被泡泡袖遮挡，但美好的锁骨又能显露出来，裙子挑的也不错嗯。但是……  
“闷死我了！”小天狼星一边说一边抽掉身后的丝带，“居然真是你！我以为还要在地底找一阵子。”  
“最美的女神？”斯内普扬起眉毛。  
“你没认出我？”小天狼星不满地说，“你的精灵也没认出我？”他很不开心，难道只有他的心从进屋开始就跳个不停？难道对方不再是那个期待星星的少年了？  
“我只是没想到，星星会自己掉下来。”斯内普尽量让自己的声音保持平稳，“还是用这样的方式。”  
“方式不重要。星星也会自己找人的。”小天狼星说，他把裙摆掀到一边，拍拍床沿，“你过来。”  
斯内普站在没动，他有些不明所以。  
小天狼星看他不动，干脆自己站起来，结果却踩到裙摆，跌进对方怀里。  
“……流星的轨迹还会停顿？”斯内普笑着问，他戳戳对方的腰，“不过，你可不是最美的女神。”  
“但你一定是最笨的呆子，”小天狼星说，他摘下新娘花环扣到斯内普头上，“伸手。”  
斯内普伸出手与他十指交扣。  
爱之精灵和恨之精灵在他们掌心拥抱彼此，她们如此容易就接受了对方，甚至不需要多说什么。  
接着，彩色的风吹出去，吹过食死城的高墙，墙壁轰然崩塌。  
“她们会到人间去，”小天狼星拽着斯内普上了马车，“我们跟上去看看。”  
他们跟着彩色的风，看到它吹进迷惘之眼，河流中的精灵全都飞出来，她们不再向上也不再向下，静止在天地间，直到，有一只红色的精灵向一只黑色的精灵伸出手，彩色的风开始膨胀变大。  
从发丝粗细变得像树干那么粗，又变得像河流那样粗，最后干脆成为海洋那样辽阔，天开始向上升，地也落回去，所有的爱恨都牵起手，食死城冻结的时间流淌起来，凤凰宫的命运之轮也开始转动。  
“没想到会这么顺利，看来只要有一只精灵不那么死脑筋就可以。”小天狼星嘀咕，他让马车在人间停下，此处有参天大树、彩色花朵、清澈湖泊，还有一间精致的小木屋。  
他打开车门跳下去，向斯内普伸出手：“你回去吗，还是就留在这里，或者，我带你去看看别处的城堡？”

END


End file.
